A solar cell converts solar energy into electric energy. Such a solar cell is extensively commercialized as energy needs are increased recently.
In general, a thin film solar cell is divided into a plurality of solar unit cells as its area becomes greater and the plurality of divided solar unit cells are connected in series to output power collected therefrom to the outside.
For this, a bus bar is connected to the both ends of the plurality of solar unit cells. The bus bar is connected to a junction box at the rear of a substrate through a through hole in the substrate to output the collected power. However, since the through hole in the substrate is always formed in the same area, the position of the junction box at the rear of the substrate is fixed.
Additionally, in relation to a typical thin film solar cell, an isolation process is additionally performed on the edge area of a thin film after other processes are performed in order to prevent electrical short. This makes manufacturing process more complex and operational performance less efficient.